Weather strip attached to a door sash of an automobile is an automobile component used in order to seal an outer peripheral part of a window glass to firmly hold the window glass, thus preventing rain, wind, foreign matter, and the like from entering a cabin, and also in order to assure smooth open/close of the window glass.
To ensure those functions, the weather strip is normally formed with a sliding material containing an elastomer. The sliding material used for the case is represented by a coating-setting type such as an urethane-based coating material and by a material of olefin resin and the like mixed with varieties of additives. (Refer to Patent Document 1.)
On the other hand, aiming to provide slidability and other characteristics, there are technologies of adding particles of crosslinked material to the resin, thus forming irregular surface profile of the molding based on the shape of the particles. (Refer to Patent Documents 2 and 3.)    [Patent Document 1] Examined Japanese Patent Publication No. 7-73893    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent No. 3693962    [Patent Document 3] Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2002-20558